


The Comfort of Love

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Devotion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, soft thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Just a soft little one-shot about Peter and Wade's love for each other.I wrote this because I needed some soft happy thoughts about these lovely boys.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532615
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	The Comfort of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Come and say Hi.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox

Sometimes all Peter needs is quiet comfort.

To lie beside his lover and listen to the rhythm of his heart and the soft hum of his breathing. 

When they are together all the noise and chaos of the outside world falls away. 

It's just them.

Some days their lives seem to race at a hundred miles per hour. No time to stop. On to the next rescue, the next assignment, another villain to defeat. It never ends, never gets any easier.

They chose their existence, they wanted to help those in need, protect the innocent, fight evil. They knew what that would entail. They face the world together, a duo, their own small team. 

Sometimes the danger is too close, too severe. Peter knows he is more vulnerable than Wade. He knows he's not immortal like his partner, but it doesn't make him any less fearless. He will dive in head first and face the consequences later. That is what it means to be a hero. Getting injured is all part of the job, the never-ending struggle of good versus evil. 

Wade hates it. Peter sees the look in his eyes when he nurses him back to health. It's not a look of anger or scorn. It's a look of fear. 

There is only one thing that Wade is afraid of and that is losing Peter.

If Wade had his way he would lock Peter up in their apartment and shield him from any harm. He would keep him safe and secure in their little bubble together, but deep down Wade knows that wouldn't make Peter happy. Being Spider-Man makes Peter the man he fell in love with, the complete picture. 

Every time he tenderly cleans his wounds and gently applies dressings Wade's emotions get the better of him and he cries into Peter's chest, pleading with him to stay and never leave. He curses those that hurt his lover, threatens to maim and kill, bargains with the universe to take him instead of his beautiful boy. 

Every time Peter recovers Wade looks at him the same way as when they first met. Pure undying devotion and undiluted affection.

_True love._

Wade may be immortal, but that doesn't stop Peter from worrying about him, his sanity, his pain. Watching his heart's desire fighting the inner demons when they send the voices to plague his fragile mind tears Peter in half. Hearing him scream and cry while his limbs grow back and his body tirelessly repairs itself fills Peter with anguish. Every time he wonders if it will be the last time. He has no idea if there is a limit to how many lives Wade can survive, but the thought often plagues his mind. The trauma of witnessing his precious Deadpool getting blown to pieces never stops haunting his thoughts.

_How could I go on without him?_

When the voices take over and reduce Wade to a husk of his real self, Peter will sit beside him and hold him close. Sometimes he will build a blanket fort and fill it with cushions, then he'll wrap Wade in a soft downy cover and help him inside the fort. Together they lie side by side, holding each other, chasing away the darkness from Wade's tortured mind. 

Other times they will tear one another's clothes off, knowing only raw passion can stop the demons. Only true physical surrender to their mutual longing can restore the balance in Wade's soul. The fire in their hearts will always win. Their love the only effective weapon.

Every touch, kiss, lick, growl makes Peter lose himself in Wade's arms. Every push, every stretch, every inch of scarred member thrusting deep inside him fills Peter's heart with love. All he wants is to hear his lover's voice, sometimes low and needy, other times hard and demanding. 

_I want you._

_I need you._

_Please don't leave me._

_Stay with me forever._

_Mine._

They never refuse each other that love, that desire, the yearning to be held and adored. If one gives, the other gladly receives. Nothing and nobody stands between them. They belong together.

As Peter lies next to his lover, in the calm of the night, he stares at his peaceful face. The faint light from the windows forms shadows, making the scars look like swirling patterns. To Peter he is beautiful, his handsome man. He will never tire of kissing Wade's face, making him smile, telling him how much he means to him. He will always want to look into his hazel eyes and see them sparkle. Peter vowed to fight anybody or anything that tries to dim that sparkle. 

_I'll keep you safe._

_I'll keep you close._

_You and me._

_Here._

_Now._

_Forever._


End file.
